Sheliette Family Fun
by MadQuinn13
Summary: A fun story about the life and times of Shelby and Juliette with their two year old son and Daisy the friend that kind of sort of lives with them.
1. Power Rangers!

The parts indicated with a * are written by Crimsonjoy.

Shelby was used to getting little to know sleep during the night. Juliette was a kicker. So when they had their child Shelby didn't mind getting up all the time to go feed him or rock him, or just try and calm him down. That was two years ago. Now she was fighting with her mother in law about putting their son in beauty pageants.

"I am not letting him go in them!" Shelby really wished Juliette was home. Yes it was great that she was able to mend the relationship, somewhat so at least Justin (Shelby couldn't believe she actually agree to name their son a name whose name could be used to say corny terrible saying like 'Oh good you're Just-In-Time') could have a relationship with his grandmother. Not that Shelby's family didn't have a good relationship with him but Juliette had this thing about 'including her family' too.

"He's is perfect for them. He would win them all. It is a crime not to put him in them."

"Those pageants are child abuse. We are not putting him in them." Shelby knew that Juliette would side with her, but on the off chance that Juliette agreed because now and then her mother still got in her head and Shelby wasn't going to let it even get to Juliette.

"They are not child abuse. I had Juliette in them since she was one until she had to go away."

"That explains so much. Which gives more reason to say no way in hell am I putting my son in them."

"We'll just wait and see what she says about it then won't we?" With that Shelby watched her mother in law storm off. She really hoped she was the first one to talk to Juliette about this. Hopefully she remembered how much she hated doing the pageants herself and wouldn't wish it upon her worse enemy let alone her only child.

While Shelby was going to wait for Juliette to come home from work she was going to get her son against them as much as she could.

"Justin remember if Mommy or Gammy wants you to go in pageants what do you say?" Shelby asking holding the two year old little blonde boy up.

"No!" Justin answered with much enthusiasm. It was one of his most used words after all. It was his first word.

"That's right. You keep remembering that if Mommy or Gammy asks you to be in pageants okay?" Shelby turned on the tv and laid Justin back on the floor where he went to his power ranger toys.

It was hours later when Juliette came home from work. She was tired, and she just wanted to relax with her wife and son but the fifty messages on her phone from her mother reminded her of the conversation she needed to have with Shelby.

"Mommy!" Justin yelled running out to meet his mommy at the porch. Juliette dropped her briefcase and purse and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hey there little man." Juliette squeezed him tightly while walking around trying to find Shelby. "Where's Mama huh?" Juliette found her in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. "Hey you." Juliette accepted the kiss from Shelby, ignoring the ew sounds coming from the two year old in her arms. "So I got a few dozen calls from my mom. She said that she stopped by for a visit. Please tell me she remembered to call first."

"You think if she called I would've still been here? When did we give her a key?" Shelby asked adding something else to the frying pan. "The locked door was something I could hide behind, but now she has a key."

"We gave her a key when we went away so she could check on the house and get the mail, but we took it back. She must have made a copy of it. I'll talk to her."

"Did she say what she came here to talk about?"

"She did. I agree with you. We are not putting Justin in beauty pageants."

"No!" Justin yelled at the mention of the words.

"Wow you trained him well in the few hours didn't you?" Juliette knew there was a reason she loved Shelby…well beside her amazing body.

"I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't end up on a TLC show….not since the couponing ficasoco. I have learned my lesson."

"Daisy still hasn't let you forget that did she?"

"The video is still on youtube."

… One Year Ago …

Shelby had been watching extreme couponing on tv since she was home alone all day with a one year old. She decided it wasn't that hard to do what they did so she started collecting coupons even calling Daisy to help in the collections.

Juliette was all for it, if nothing else so Shelby would have something to do, they hardly needed to save money. Which was a good thing after what happened.

Shelby was pretty sure her calculations were correct. She had over six hundred items. She got to the register, Justin in the cart being pushed by Daisy since her coupon binder was in her cart. The total came to over two thousand and now the battle began Shelby started to hand over the coupons one by one. This was easy. She didn't understand why they made it seem hard on the show. Any idiot could do it.

"Your total after coupons is one thousand nine hundred and fifty." The cashier smiled. "How will you be paying?"

Shelby looked at Daisy, she only took fifty cash and made sure not to take any cards since she knew it would only work if she had a strict budget. "Just one moment." Shelby ignored Daisy laughing at her and called Juliette. It was around lunch time so she should be able to leave the office without hassle.

"Hey baby….yeah no everything is going great. Everything is rung in I thought it would be fun if you came down for the grand finale. Make sure you take your purse and the bank and credit cards with you. Daisy shut up! No Jules really everything is fine."

It took fifteen minutes for Juliette to come and rolled her eyes. "You didn't you just put some stuff back?"

"I need a stockpile."

"You get a stockpile while getting the items for free or like five cents. Not by getting your wife to come down and spend nearly two grand on one hundred bottles of shampoo we don't even use."

"Well we both learned something today."

"Yeah, we're sticking to the order service to do our shopping for us."

"Yeah okay…"

"Another point for Juliette." Daisy liked to keep a score of who fucked up most in their relationship. She found it helped her decided if it was worth it or not.

"Shut up Daisy." Shelby didn't need a reminded that once again she messed up.

… Present …

Justin was now in his high chair and Shelby was going over the best course of action of how to deal with Juliette's mother, more so with the pageants than the fact that she apparently had a key made for their house. Yes they didn't like the idea that she could go in their house whenever she wanted so changing the locks was a must. They also didn't want her entering Justin in the pageants even if they say no. She'll pay for it and say that it'll be okay that way. Even though it won't be. They didn't want him to have sugar and caffeine shoved down his throat so he wouldn't be cranky later on in the day. They also didn't want him to become a spoiled brat and possible douchebag when he was a teen.

"What's for supper anyways?" Juliette knew Shelby was a better cook so she agreed to never make a meal unless Shelby asked her to.

"Corn beef and hash."

"That's breakfast food."

"We're having breakfast for supper. We still have four hundred cans of corn beef, we will be having this for a long time." Shelby did slightly regret the stockpile now…and the fact that it cost almost two thousand dollars.

"Sounds great. Is Daisy still coming over for wine and fun later on?"

"I haven't heard differently when I asked her to pick up new locks for the house."

"You can't get our friends to run errands for you." Juliette rolled her eyes she honestly had no idea why Daisy even still talked to them.

"Daisy doesn't count. She spends more time here then she does in her own house."

"Fine, but remind her that she runs the errands in place of paying rent." Juliette went along. She wasn't sure if she was actually joking or not so she decided not to push it.

"No!" Justin screamed for no reason.

"See he thinks we should charge her rent too." Shelby smirked resting her head on Juliette's shoulder.

…

Daisy was sitting on the floor playing with Justin while Juliette and Shelby washed the dishes, well they were supposed to be washing the dishes but she was pretty sure they were fucking.

She looked into the kitchen and sighed at the sight of Juliette sitting on the counter with Shelby standing between her legs. They were making out and she honestly couldn't see Shelby's hand. She looked down at the toddler sitting across from her.

"Your Mommies need to know what a diminished libido is." Justin just looked at her, held up the arms of the red ranger and cut the green ranger that was in Daisy's hand. "No, friendly fire you stuck me again." She said dramatically getting the green ranger to cover where the cut was and fall to his knees. "Why? I'm too young to die." The ranger was now mostly bent over. "Alas I'm dead." He fell face down on the floor Justin burst into laughter.

Justin got up and walked out of the room. Daisy, being the responsible adult since his parents were fucking in the kitchen decided to go after him.

"Where are we going? Justin buddy come on tell me where we're going. If it's far I might want to pack a snack." Daisy watched him get to the stairs and sigh in annoyance. He still had a hard time trying to get up them.

"I wanna show you some in'" The toddler explained.

"Alright how about I carry you up the stairs and we go from there?" Daisy didn't want the toddler to try and climb up the big ass staircase that was always found in the rich homes. She remember falling down the one in her parent's house far too many times when she was young.

"Otay." Daisy carried him up and once they got to the top (she was a bit out of breath fucking stairs) she set the boy back down and he took off running.

"Why are you running? When did you learn to run? Didn't you just pick up walking awhile ago…" Every time she wished she had kids she just looked at Justin, this kid could be a fucking pain when he wanted to be. Like now. Little shit running and everything, she just knew he was going to trip in his own feet, fall down, hurt himself start crying and then she'd get a headache.

Justin made it passed his own room and was heading for his mom's when he fell, face first into the hardwood floor. Daisy got to him pretty quick picking him back up and trying to soothe him while subtly checking him over to make sure he was fine.

…

"Remember we have to stay quite Daisy and Justin are in the next room." Shelby whispered into Juliette's ear her fingers working magic inside the brunette. Juliette just nodded wrapping her arms tighter around Shelby's shoulders digging her nails into the blonde's back.

*A sly smirk began to grow over the blonde's features as she delighted in the sounds of pleasure Juliette panted into her neck. Picking up her pace, Shelby moved with other girl, their bodies pressed against one another, desperate for more friction in anyway. Juliette's nails slid down her back and Shelby winced with a pain she didn't quite feel.  
Beneath her, Juliette bucked into her hand, her lips trailing kisses along her neck, from her ear to her shoulder and back again. Driving her on. Quickly diving down, Shelby caught Juliette's lips with her own for a kiss, pushing her weight down on the brunette to hold her in places as she entered another finger.  
Juliette broke the kiss to moan, her head falling back of its own accord and Shelby couldn't help but place a tender kiss to her throat to coax her back up. She needed to feel her lips on hers again. Stilling her movements, she enticed out an annoyed groan and felt green eyes land on her own with lazy anger brimming in their depths.  
"What?" Shelby's voice was teasing, but Juliette wasn't in the mood, instead she fixed a weak glare on the smirking woman, but it did little to wipe the grin from Shelby's lips. Juliette's glares were nothing to fear normally, but coupled with the lust in her gaze and the labored breathes she breathed, it was nothing if not inviting.  
Their stare off was short lived. Shelby could never deny the brunette anything, and between her mused hair and the scent of sex in the air, she knew herself she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from touching Juliette.  
Almost nervous under the heavy stare, Shelby dropped her eyes again and before Juliette's head could catch up, she was already biting her lip as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Shelby rubbed gently against her clit with every thrust, and relished in every gasp it gave her in return. She was scraping herself on the zip of Juliette's jeans but it was worth it.* Juliette had the handles from the cupboards digging into her back but that didn't matter. She was so close. She bit into Shelby's neck to keep quiet and might have ended up biting a bit too hard.

"Fuck that hurts. When did you become a vampire." Shelby was going to add more but was interrupted by a loud bang followed by the sound of their little boy crying. The speed in which she removed her hand out of her wife, raced up the stairs was only slightly less as impressive as Juliette's jump from off the counter and running up the stairs with her pants literally falling more and more as she moved to the point where they were just above her knees when they reached Daisy and Justin.

Daisy was already holding the toddler and made sure to cover his eyes since apparently Juliette didn't know what underwear was. "You two go wash your hands before you touch anything. He's fine. Go wash your hands, and Juliette really, pull up your pants if you're not going to wear underwear." Daisy didn't want to know what they doing, she had a good enough idea what they were doing but right now she wanted Justin to calm down.

…

Justin was now calmed down and was promised a game of laser tag in the house. Shelby still couldn't believe she was living in a house big enough to have a large laser tag game in it.

"Why do we have to dress up as Power Rangers to play laser tag?" Daisy asked putting on the yellow ranger outfit nevertheless.

"He likes Power Rangers. He finds it fun. We're not sure how to say no to him." Juliette answered fully dressed in her pink ranger outfit helmet on one hand, laser gun in the holder on her belt.

"Plus come on who doesn't want to be a Power Ranger?" Shelby asked in the white ranger gear. "You ready Justin?" She called out only to have her answer be the little boy coming into the room as the red ranger. "Alright I'm with him. You two go to the other side of the house." Everyone knew you never messed with the red and white rangers.


	2. YOU ARE NOT RABBITS STOP FUCKING

Juliette was withering under Shelby's touch, she pulled against the restraints with desire that could only be satisfied with touching the blonde currently straddling her.

"Not so fast Princess, I didn't give you permission." Shelby leaned down and took a nipple between her teeth biting down hard.

"I didn't ask." Juliette gasped out arching her back into the bite.

"Do you need to be reminded who's in charge?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No _Mistress._" Juliette gasped as Shelby dug her nails into the taller girl's stomach.

"Good." Shelby got off Juliette and went to their walk in closet. "I didn't say you could stare!" Juliette blushed at being caught turned her gaze to the wall instead. Shelby was going her box of _goodies _when she heard the bedroom door open quickly followed by a surprised yelp from Daisy who quickly shut the door.

"Lock your fucking door! You have a child who could run in here! Lock your fucking door I don't need to see that!" Daisy was getting so sick of walking in on them although this was a lot tamer than other times. She could have done with never knowing Shelby liked dripping hot wax on Juliette.

"I thought you were gone for the night. You know actually sleep at your own place." Shelby was annoyed but she was past the point of caring.

"I was but the rodent has company and I don't feel like asking what they're all doing in my place."

"Kick him out." Juliette called out.

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Daisy heard what sounded like hard plastic hitting bare skin followed by a yelp from Juliette. "You need to find a way to get him out."

"I didn't ask him to move in! We went on one date and he moved in! I can't get rid of him. It's easier to just stay here until my lease is up."

"You're on the first year of a five year lease…whatever just knock."

"I never knock. Lock a fucking door."

…

Juliette was in the shower while Shelby cooked breakfast for them. Daisy was keeping Justin entertained while he waited for his food.

"It really isn't hard to lock a door. One of these days these little guy is going to have a bad dream and go straight go straight for your room." Daisy was still pissed about what happened last night but she was mostly bringing it up to tease Shelby and to protect Justin from seeing it.

"He has a rail on his bed, he can't get out unless we let him out. We still keep a baby monitor in his room so we can make sure he's okay. We have been careful about this Daisy. Just because you can't get a guy to fuck you doesn't mean we can't have sex."

"Shut up and cook my breakfast woman."

"Shelby's cooking? Oh I love it when Shelby cooks." Juliette grinned as she walked down the stairs in her professional working woman outfit.

"You love anything I do." Shelby teased dishing up the plates.

"I really do." Juliette picked Justin up. "Come on little man, time to put you in your high chair." Juliette and Shelby always tried to explain to Justin why he was being picked up or moved.

"Mommy I want bacon pancakes." He grinned.

"Bacon pancakes are coming up buddy." Shelby was regretting letting him watch that Adventure Time episode where Jake makes bacon pancakes.

"You are making sure his arteries aren't clogged before he's three right Shelby?" Daisy questioned getting up off the floor now that she didn't have the toddler demanding she play with him.

"Shut up Daisy you can feed your child whatever you want just don't try and question my parenting. Shelby laid the cut up pieces of pancake on the plate in front of her son. "You're happy aren't you Justin?" The little boy stuffed his face and grinned up at his mother. "See Daisy. Now shut up."

"Yeah Aunt Daisy shut up!" Justin yelled through his mouthful of food. Juliette poured coffee into a travel mug and kissed the top of Justin's head.

"You caused it Shelby, fix it. I should be home at five." She kissed Shelby's cheek and said a quick goodbye to Daisy.

…

"Are you going to talk to me like a child for the rest of your life?" Juliette asked over the phone.

"You will always be my child. You're just only now stopped being so disobedient."

"I wasn't disobedient mother I was sick."

"You think I didn't wish you were sick? It would have been so much easier to tell people that you had cancer than to tell them that you were nothing but trouble."

"What was the whole reason for this call? I have work to do unlike you, we all can't live off divorce settlements and alimony."

"I want to have Justin stay with me for the weekend."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting you poison my son."

"You mean Shelby won't. Honestly Juliette stop being so dramatic you made it sound like you grew up in a ghetto getting beaten and raped every night."

"Abuse isn't just physical."

"This mental health shit again honestly if you care so much about the inner workings of the mind why didn't you become a therapist."

"I didn't have much with what I did if I remember correctly. I would still be in debt if it wasn't for you."

"Ah that's right, not such a horrible mother am I?"

"You throw money at a problem and hope it goes away. So yes you were."

"I'm not going to stay on the line if you keep insulting me. Honesty I swear that Merrick girl."

"You mean my wife? Your daughter-in-law?"

"I'm not calling her that."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?" Juliette heard her huff into the phone. "Fine. Both."

"You know that I can make sure you never seen your grandson again right?"

"Now who's the cruel one?"

"If you want to be apart of his life you need to respect his mother."

"I respect you!"

"Mother!"

"Fine, I'll deal with the whore."

"**Mom**."

"Your wife. That's the most you're getting."

"You still can't have Justin for the weekend."

"After all that and you still can't give me him for one weekend?"

"You're not putting him through what you did to me. Not taking that chance. I don't want my son to ever feel like that." Juliette hung with that and started to go through some certain websites what would surely get her fired if she wasn't the boss.

…

Shelby was playing with Justin in the house, hide a seek a favorite of his when the doorbell rang. "Time out!" She called out to the toddler before leaving the living room where the giggling boy was hiding behind the curtain and went to the door where she was met with a delivery man carrying a massage table.

"Sign here please M'am" He held out the clipboard and pen. Shelby saw Juliette's name on the form and signed it. "We were told to bring it to the bedroom. Where is it?" Shelby told them quickly before getting her phone out and finding out what was going on.

"Miss Wayborne's office how can I help you?" The ever perky secretary answered the door.

"Sherry it's Shelby put Jules on." With a sure thing Shelby was transferred to Juliette.

"Hey baby."

"Did you buy a massage table?"

"Nope. Why would you think that?"

"Oh you know just thinking. Also some delivery men just came by with one and are currently bringing it up to our bedroom per your request."

"Oh a massage table. I thought you meant a message table. Yes I bought a massage table. Mom called and was her usual bitchy self and I thought we could use one."

"You mean after the phone call you browsed fetish websites and found one that involves a massage table."

"Not a fetish site. A fantasy one. But it won't really work until after you take some masseuse classes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how in some dives you can get a happy ending? Well what if we did that. I pretend to be some wealthy married businesswoman and you give me an amazing massage, see this is where the classes come in, after wads you tell me to turn over. I do and you start giving me head. I throw a few hundreds at you and leave."

"When do I get off?"

"I said you get to give me head."

"_Jules_"

"This is my fantasy you need to come up with your own!"

"I want a wife who can get off the phone with her mother without wanting to have weird sex."

"Yeah that's boring."

"I suppose. Can I use the candles at least?"

"Uh huh."

"Fine it'll have to do for now."

"How's Justin?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

"He still giggling every time you're in the room he's hiding in?"

"Of course."

"Get videos for me."

"Always."

…

"Do I want to know why you told me to pick up all this massage oil?" Daisy asked entering the kitchen where Shelby was preparing dinner waiting for Juliette to come home.

"No."

"I didn't think boring lesbians needed lube."

"Boring? We have more sex in a week than you do in a year."

"Justin gets more sex than I do."

"Yes that's fair."

"I meant boring as in you guys don't use like vibrators or strap ons. You just use your hands and mouth."

"We're not using the oil for lube Daisy. It is actually for massages. I'm going to take classes so I can be a certified masseuse."

"How does Juliette find those websites?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying that you came up with this idea all on your own?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Well at least I don't have someone living in my home I don't want."

"Ha! So I am wanted."

"No shut up. I didn't mean that. You are a major pain in the ass."

…

Justin was in bed asleep, Daisy was going to attempt to either move most of her things out of the apartment or kick the moocher out.

Juliette was lying naked on the massage table while Shelby (dressed in one of the worker's uniform from a spa that Juliette favored) rubbed at her back and shoulders.

Juliette would give a moan in approval now and then but mostly she gave grunts that went along the lines of what the fuck are doing, that really hurts, did you just bite me, I swear I don't know why I let someone so beneath me touch me at all.

"Would you like a happy ending M'am?"

"M'am? Do I look like a fucking old woman to you?" Shelby rolled her eyes at her. This was why she rarely let Juliette be on top.

"No Miss."

"That's better." Juliette tossed the blanket that was over her onto the ground. "I'm waiting."

Shelby resisted the urge to roll her eyes instead moved her hands up Juliette's legs until she was pushing apart her thighs, kissing up those same legs feeling the muscles twitch in anticipation.

"I don't have a day." Juliette huffed out impatiently. Shelby would never say it out loud but it was moments like this that made her see the similarities between Juliette and her mother.

"Yes Miss." Shelby stopped with the foreplay, even if it as her favorite part. She went straight to the mark her tongue rolling on her wife's clit.

"Fuck! I don't know how that tongue of yours feels like it everywhere at once."

…

Shelby was grinning as she straddled Juliette, a burning candle in one hand the other keeping Juliette down.

"Did you have your fun earlier?" She asked tracing a finger across Juliette's jaw line. The brunette nodded arching her back slightly.

"Yes mistress."

"Good, because that's not going to happen again for a long time. It's getting harder to remind you of your place." Shelby tipped the candle slightly, just enough for the hot pool of wax by the wick to dripped onto Juliette's nipple when she gave a sharp gasp at the pain Shelby used her free handle to press a finger to Juliette's lips. "Shh I didn't say you could make a sound." Shelby used the wax to draw patterns on Juliette's chest, sure once it hardened it was going to be a bitch to clean up but watching Juliette's reactions under her was worth it. "Now do I need to tie you up again or are you going to remember the rules?" Shelby grinned when Juliette nodded. She placed the candle down and shifted. "Okay baby, get ready." She really enjoyed riding Juliette's face, maybe it was fact that it offered her control as well as seem to really excite Juliette and after the whole thing with the massage table it was time for Juliette to show her much she enjoyed it. "Fuck baby, you know just how I like it don't you?" She started to move at a steadier pace. "Keep going baby, yeah just like that."

"Hey can I get a ride from one of you tomorrow I need to take my car to the are you fucking kidding me! Do you need to fuck every goddamn night!" Daisy was fed up with them. It was bad enough when they were all sharing a room but now it was just excessive. "Go see a doctor, it's not healthy to want to fuck each other this much after so long!"

Shelby felt Juliette's tongue stop it's motions. "I didn't say stop."


End file.
